Getting His Rocks Back
by Scarlet Ibis
Summary: READ ME! Love triangle between Buffy, Will, and Liam. My rendition of love, betrayal, and unfaithfulness. Good stuff. You will enjoy. A not so blissful marriage, if you will. A lover's quarrel, a love triangle, and a deadly obsession.
1. Pass You By

Summary: AU and everybody's human. Buffy and William are in a not so blissful marriage. Secrets come out in a most public place. Told in unknown third person perspective. Song is "Pass You By" by Boyz to Men.  
  
I really didn't want to go. I thought it was just going to be another boring day at the supermarket. Especially since I was with my mother. Just another uneventful Saturday afternoon. Well, for me anyway.  
  
* Don't ever stay with someone That makes you cry. You'll end up killing all the Love you have inside.*  
  
"Why do you keep avoiding my questions?" I heard the man ask. He was directly behind us in the checkout line.  
  
"Stop it. People will hear you." The woman tried to whisper.  
  
"Hear me? Hear me?! You think I actually give a fuck if they hear me? What? Am I embarrassing you now?"  
  
"Shut up, Will. Now is not the time."  
  
"It's never the time, is it? It's never time for me. Always him, isn't it. I'm not good enough, right? Why do you keep on punishing me?" He said in a pleading voice.  
  
"Please, can we discuss this at home? Please?" I could almost feel her darting her head back and forth, looking at their pseudo audience, who were pretending to not watch at all. It felt too weird for me to just turn around. So I listened instead; intently.  
  
"Home? What Home? I wasn't aware we had one. Doesn't a home consist of love, a family? Which we clearly lack."  
  
"Look, I promise as soon as we- "  
  
"No! I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you and your bullshit. How much can a man take? You belittle me endlessly in front of our friends and family. Do you even love me anymore?"  
  
"Of course I do." She said in a slow, steady voice.  
  
"But you're not in love with me, right? You're not in- God, I can't do this. If you can't forgive me, fine. Then leave me. End my torment. If you won't forgive me, then just leave me, alright? Just leave, cause at least then, the pain would be quicker. It would be easier."  
  
* Don't have to Stay with someone That makes you cry. *  
  
"No! You can't just give me an ultimatum in a fucking grocery store, for crissakes! You -  
  
"What? What?! You actually have the stones to tell me what and what the hell I can't do? Sod this, and screw you!" I heard a small piece of metal drop on the floor. I figured he dropped a ring.  
  
"Good bye, Buffy. I hope you and Liam work it out." He said somberly. I saw him walk away out of my peripheral vision.  
  
"Don't go. Please." But only I heard her. Maybe someone else actually saw her lips move. Before he walked out of the door, he turned back and gave her a quick glance. His shockingly blue, soulful eyes were burdened with salt water.  
  
I don't know what made me do it, but I felt compelled to turn around then. She seemed to stare at the floor for hours. Then she looked at me. She was a sad, sorry sight. Her large green eyes looked so bleak and hopeless. I bent down and picked up the gold band. I placed it in her hand and closed it.  
  
"Go to him." I don't know why I said it, but she listened to me. She nodded as tears leaked from her now red eyes. Then she ran.  
  
* You can find the Love you need- If you set your Heart free. * 


	2. Please Don't Go Away

Part Two of "Pass You By" Disclaimer- characters and song are not mine. Song by Boyz II Men, "Please Don't Go Away"  
  
Buffy ran as fast as her legs would allow. She figured he couldn't have had that much of a head start on her, but she wanted to be sure. She didn't want to lose him.  
  
She knew she was wrong. She knew she was hurting him, but she couldn't stop. That particular week she spent with Liam seemed like the longest week of her life. But she didn't intend to hurt Will; she just wanted him to see; to feel something. No, she was the one who wanted to feel. She was the one who wanted to feel. She was the one who felt dead inside, and she punished him for it. For his unnoticed pity, and his unconditional love. She felt she didn't deserve it.  
  
*Deep for you That I don't want to Let go of you. I can' I can't let this love Slip away. And I can't turn it around, Baby. But don't leave me.*  
  
She found him standing idly by their SUV, drawing invisible patterns on the driver side window.  
  
"I was stupid, ya know. Forgot you had the keys." He said in a monotonous voice. He looked at her reflection in the window. He made a mental note of her tear stained cheeks, but refused to turn around and console her.  
  
"I am so sorry. I'm so sorry baby. I still love you. I still need you." She said in a quivering voice. He felt the fury rise in him.  
  
"Were you loving me while you fucked him? Were you needing me when he pounded his filthy cock into you?!" He finished yelling, all the while pounding his hand on the roof of the car. He took a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself. Buffy took a deep breath as well, attempting to muster up some courage, and walked closer to him. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders. He didn't flinch away, but his shoulders sagged considerably.  
  
"Please don't leave me. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." She then slowly turned him around, placing his wedding band in his left hand. His gaze, though sad and weary, was unwavering. He lifted his hand slowly and gently caressed her cheek. She nuzzled her face into his open warm palm.  
  
*Please don't go Away from me. When you call my Name, I reach out my Hand to you- With my heart. Please don't go Away from me. We can work it out. Whatever it may be.*  
  
"We can't start over, and I can't forget what you- what happened." She started nodding her head vigorously in an attempt to quell her tears as his rejection sunk in.  
  
"I know. I - I unders-" He cut her off as he placed his index finger on her lips with a gentleness he reserved only for her.  
  
"Shh. But I'm willing to try to work on it, to work on forgiving and to work on us, if you are."  
  
*I'll be there, I'll be right there..* 


	3. What He Wants, What She Needs

A/N: I apologize for chaps 3 and 4. They were hastily put out and therefore crap. I am asking you all to please ignore them and any info in them (e.g., the son mentioned no longer exists). I have given myself some time to think, and have revised it and am now putting out something of a better standard. No more songs (well, maybe the very last chapter) and please review!!  
  
Jill  
  
Part 3: "What He Wants, What She Needs"  
  
"Hey honey. How was your day?" Buffy asked from her place on the couch.  
  
"Fine. Jolly good. How was yours?'' Will asked as he shut the door of their apartment, his voice devoid of any real emotion. It had been four days since the incident at the store, and he barely spoke to her. The one time that they did make love, if you could even call it that, he hardly looked at her. What was supposed to be one of their most intimate moments, instead made her feel like a whore. After he came, he just turned on his side and slid over as far away from her as humanly possible. She silently cried herself to sleep afterwards.  
  
"What is the problem? What the hell is your deal?" She said as she stood up, her face flushed in fury.  
  
"What are you goin' on about? All I did was ask how your day was." He retorted with flinty eyes and what appeared to be genuine confusion.  
  
"You said you would forgive me. I feel like I'm in a fucking prison." She said in a low tone, trying not to get hysterical or cry.  
  
"I'd said that I'd work on forgiving you. But how in the hell lam I supposed to forgive someone who isn't even there? All you do is sit back and smile and agree with every bloody thing I say. It's like you're holding a soddin' banner saying 'I'm sorry.' Well I am sick of it. And you say you feel like this marriage is a prison. Is that right? Well fine, then. I release you. Divorce me if you want." He said, shocking them both. He began to head up the stairs, but she stopped him by grabbing his shoulders and spinning him abruptly around.  
  
"Stop running away. That's not what I meant and you know it! You hardly look at me, hardly touch me... You make me feel dirty. That is not forgiveness. You- you're not even trying. It's like you only said that so you wouldn't miss out on the opportunity of punishing me. You won't kiss me or-" Her voice broke, but she still resisted the urge to cry. He roughly grabbed her wrists and held them over her head with one hand pushing her forcefully against the wall.  
  
"Is this what you want? Want me to touch you?" He gritted out before crushing his lips to hers. His free hand went to the zipper of her jeans, quickly undoing the button and forcing his hands down into her panties. Buffy gasped in surprise and pleasure. She rocked against his nimble fingers, moaning when one of them began to caress her where she wanted most. Will abruptly broke the kiss and released her wrist, putting his hand underneath her shirt. He roughly grabbed her left breast, making her cry out in pain and shock. He immediately stopped all of his ministrations. As he looked at the tears rolling down her cheeks, he hastily stepped away from her, his entire being feeling with guilt.  
  
"Oh god, Buffy. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was- I never meant to hurt you, luv." Buffy looked at him, this broken man. Her love, her husband, confidant and best friend. She looked at what he emotionally had been reduced to because of her betrayal. She saw confusion, pain, and love in his eyes. What caught her attention most was the love. He still loved her. She locked eyes with him and slowly walked over to him, giving him a comforting embrace.  
  
"I know, baby. Just make love to me. I need you to make love to me..." She trailed off as she began to tenderly kiss his jaw. She began rubbing her hands over his muscled chest. He grabbed her hands and kissed them gently.  
  
"All right, luv." He said as he led her to their bedroom.  
  
***************  
  
It was if nothing had changed. He was loving, caring, and attentive. He moved in and out of her with slow, leisurely strokes. He felt as peace for the first time in what seemed like a life time. She was right there with him, nearly unblinking eyes filled with her love for him. He imagined his eyes mirrored hers; their bodies as well as their souls becoming one.  
  
Buffy grasped his shoulders tightly as his pace quickened. She never thought she would ever feel a happiness such as this again. Just his simple caresses gave her complete elation. She knew that this was where she belonged, and she would never leave him again.  
  
"Yours. I'm yours. Forever- yours, Will." She panted as she felt the pressure build inside of her. She never felt so complete as she did now.  
  
"Buffy- Buffy, I love you so much." He said as he felt her clenching around him. They came together; one, whole, complete. When they both came down, he held her close.  
  
"I'll never let you go." He whispered to her, brushing his lips across her forehead.  
  
"I'll never stop holding on." She whispered back as she kissed him tenderly. They both saw endless clear waters ahead of them. Neither noticed the impending dark clouds, ready to drop the storm of the century. 


	4. Water Runs Dry

Part 4: "Water Runs Dry"  
  
Buffy couldn't be happier. She was on some sort of natural high since last night. Will couldn't have been more amazing. She couldn't seem to stop smiling. That is until she ran into Liam, her ex lover, on her afternoon walk.  
  
"Buffy, long time, no see. I get the feeling that you've been avoiding me. Am I right?" He questioned as he lightly caressed her collar bone with the tips of his fingers. She roughly slapped his hand away in repulsion.  
  
"Don't touch me. And don't play crazy. I told you, it's over." She stated as she began to walk away. He grasped her wrist and jerked her close to his body- flesh to flesh.  
  
"No, don't you play games with me. You know good and well you never could and never will love him like you love me. Remember, I was there first. Nothing will ever change that." He said in reference to her virginity. The pair had a long, sordid history, which Will was unaware of.  
  
"That was a long time ago. I was a fool then. I've changed. I know what's good for me now, and you're not him. And who said that I ever loved you?" She retorted vehemently, all the while attempting to pull away from him. But he wouldn't let her go. She wasn't fearful, however. It was broad daylight in the very watchful neighborhood.  
  
"Hey, who're you trying to convince; me or you? You know that no one can give it to you like I can. Especially that limp piece of -" He was cut off by her smacking him hardly across his face. He turned back and gave her a look that seemed so empty, and yet so evil.  
  
"You know he's going to leave you, right? He'll leave you all alone, and you'll come crawling back to me."  
  
"He would never leave me. You're wrong about him, and you're wrong about me. Now let me go." She said with determination.  
  
"Don't waste a good thing. You're gonna miss the water now that the waters gone dry, lover." He sneered at her as he let her go. She gave him a deadly look before storming away, never looking back.  
  
"I never said he'd willing leave you, babe." He muttered to himself as he slowly backed away.  
  
TBC 


End file.
